dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sitri
:"I’m the Demon Lord of the 12th rank and second-in-command of the Mountain Faction. I have exclusive possession of Big Sis Paimon’s affection" :-Sitri declaring her status to Dantalian Sitri is an antagonist character of the Dungeon Defense Light Novel series. She is the rank 12th Demon Lord of the Order of 72 who rules over the all demons. She is a loyal member of the Mountain Faction and the acting general of Paimon, the ranked 9th Demon Lord. She is also a trusted associate of Ivar Lodbrok and her Keuncuska Firm. Appearance She is a woman who is described to have a large figure. She has large horns distributively attached on the sides of her head as well as on her forehead. Her hair color half resembled fire and half resembled water. Personality Background :"I’m a meathead, so I don’t really understand difficult things that well. Things like politics are something Big Sis Paimon will think about and contemplate..." :-Sitri casually clarifying her standing in the Mountain Faction to Dantalian Somehow or another, Sitri developed an intense and vigorous caring attitude and devotion towards Paimon. As such, she greatly supports and obeys her as she frequently help Paimon. Paimon isn't even aware that she is supporting her in the shadow. As a loyal and trusted subject of Paimon, she came to be aware of Paimon's affliction towards the Republic of Batavia. She is an acting general and the second-in-command of the Mountain Faction. Though she may not look like it, she is actually adept in political matters. However, there are many illicit rumors surrounding Sitri. One of which is claiming that she is a hermaphrodite high-class pervert who has an extravagant record saying that she had slept with every single race, along with every gender of each race, that exists within the demon continent. All of these rumors however were apparently purposely created to plant prejudice to herself into the people whom she meets and make them disregard her. Chronology Volume 1 :-''Sitri was only mentioned by Lapis Lazuli regarding Sitri's relationship towards the Keuncuska Firm. Behind the scene, she supported the rank 9th Demon Lord Paimon and left after the events in the Walpurgis Night.'' Volume 3 Sitri was one of the Demon Lords who actively participated and rumbled during the conference of the Demon Lords. As she was commanded by Paimon, Sitri attempted to provoke Dantalian to create a political conflict that could hopefully delay the war. With this, her soldiers without restrain attempted to publicly and vigorously provoke Dantalian through vulgar insults while throwing snow mix with mud at him. In response, the Berbere Witches Sisters tried to cover Dantalian to take the hit. However, after Dantalian smoothly handled the situation by cleaning the witches and enduring the provocation, Sitri's mood fell because she wasn't able to accomplish the wish of Paimon. At this point, she had long already considered Dantalian a political enemy due to his sour relationship with Paimon. The recent event naturally contributed the intensity of this enmity. Volume 4 Promptly after the Crescent Alliance speech of war, Sitri easily noticed Paimon abrupt peculiar interest towards Dantalian. She came to hate the idea that there's somebody other than her who is receiving Paimon's exclusive affection. Naturally, she didn't know that Paimon wanted to recruit him due to their similar ideology. Given with the opportunity to gauge Dantalian's nature by Paimon, Sitri arbitrary attempted to poison him due to jealousy but she was caught red-handed. Despite this however, she didn't felt guilty for doing so especially now that she finally grasp the outline of Dantalian's nature and his intense desire for authority. This was even more so when Dantalian bluntly pushed Paimon in the edges by showing her a Memoria Artifact that Paimon is well familiar with causing Paimon to yet again pathetically apologize for her past hostility and abrubtly leave. As the acting general of Paimon, she dutifully did her role in many battles but not all of them surface victory. This was the case with the recent incident of defeat when she failed to enclose the lured enemy troops. When Paimon decided to visit Dantalian again in prison, she naturally tried to stop her due to her worries that Paimon might encountering an unfavorable developments with Dantalian and Barbatos, the ranked 8th Demon Lord. However, worrying was the only thing she can do after Paimon made her firm choice. Volume 5 By superseding control from the leader of the Mountain Faction, Sitri was at some point silently producing the script of the speech of war of Laura De Farnese with the help of Ivar Lodbrok to aggravate thoughts of rebellion in the social hierarchy of the humans. The civil unrest of the humans can ultimately give Paimon an advantage in her battle against humanity, although the whole operation was kept secret from Paimon. Since both Paimon and Barbatos were occupied in handling the purge, Sitri became the acting judge of Dantalian in trial. Hating the idea that she, who previously attempted to take his life, was the same person who takes upon the role of his judge, Dantalian demanded her to apologize. However, she deliberately rejected it while revealing the reason why she attempted to poison him is. At this point, one of the Berbere Witch Sisters was recording the conversation with a Memoria Artifact but she was shortly caught by Sitri. Despite this, Sitri intently spared the witch while masking it under the pretext that it was her act of apologizing. Having forced to accept her 'apology', the trial continued. After his discharge, she threateningly warned him to refrain from acting up again. Afterwards, Sitri received a contact from Ivar Lodbrok who was seeking for information regarding the purge. With this, Sitri used the opportunity to gain a favor from him by informing him about the purge. With an ill intention of ruining Dantalian, she requested Ivar to inform the ranked 5th Demon Lord Marbas regarding the purge as a favor. During the retreat of the majority of the army of the Crescent Alliance towards the demon's land to purge the traitors in their rear, Sitri volunteer herself to block Elizabeth Von Habsburg who was in pursuit after noticing Dantalian true intention in staying at the rear. With this, she aims to prevent Dantalian's acting general, Laura De Farnese, to gain merits. Knowing this, she approached Dantalian alone to physically threaten him again to make him know his place while advising him to let her repel the pursuers alone. When Elizabeth created wild fire in the forest, Sitri's ambush was naturally neutralized. As the situation begun to escalate, she was forced to fight until she was captured by Marbas, the ranked 5th Demon Lord who was also in pursuit with hostility due to Paimon and Barbatos's recent peculiar behavior in conducting an unjustified purge. Trivia * Among the Demon Lords, Sitri is considered to be the third most powerful Demon Lord based from brute personal strength. She is just below the ranked 8th Demon Lord Barbatos and ranked 2nd Demon Lord Agares. * Dantalian once gave a remark that Sitri is among the five people who he needs to put deliberate attention with. * She somehow knows the fact that Dantalian along with Barbatos started the current massive war. * She possess a sword named Connecting Blade. It is considered to be her favorite weapon. It has the ability of extend and contract at the user will. * Dantalian once gave a remark that him and Sitri are similar types of people. * As a hermaphrodite, she possessed both a pΟnis and vΟgina. Quotes * (To Dantalian): "A pitiful thing that is beyond salvation and was born astray. A thing that was born broken. A thing that has become more broken after birth. Why is it that venomous snakes like these continue to be born into the world? If they’re going to be born broken, then it’d be better if they just died the moment they’re born. It’s a difficult thing. It’s a difficult thing to understand. I’ll sympathize with you all. I’ll guide you all. It’ll probably be difficult to throw away your greed, but I’ll help you throw it aside. It’s a difficult path. I understand. I’ve walked that path before after all. Even the small grains of dirt scattered across the road will hurt if you step on them with your bare feet. You guys don’t know pain because you’ve been steeping on dirt with the soles of your leather shoes. Your greed is your leather. Take it off. Throw it away. Acknowledge the fact that you all are worthless and unnecessary pieces of garbage. Yeah. It’s a difficult path. It’s difficult to do." * (To Dantalian): "Yup. You should know that it’s immeasurable. You go overboard because you don’t know your limit, so if you want to suppress that, you have to be aware of the fact that there is a boundless net spread out above your head. Don’t try to tear it. It won’t tear. It’s a net that has been casted over the history of the Crescent Alliance for 500 years. Don’t raise your head too much. You’ll get caught if you do." * (To Dantalian): "You’re really hardworking, Skinnybones. I don’t get bored no matter how much I watch you. Yup. How should I say it? Do you not have that kind of experience? Those times when you absently stare at an ant wiggling around on the ground for no reason whatsoever. That kind of feeling—." * (To Dantalian): "Insects are interesting. Just watching over them is interesting. Why do ants move around like that without taking any breaks? How are honeybees able to easily maneuver when hit by the rain even though they have hair? Why do fireflies live while illuminating their bodies and entice humans by doing so? Although there are times when I get so enthralled while watching these insects that I unconsciously end up sentimentalizing that they are all doing these things in order to make the world beautiful······." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Demon Lord Category:Order of 72 Category:Mountain Faction Category:Crescent Alliance Category:Republic of Batavia Category:Acting General